Cristine And Eric
by FanFicGirlish
Summary: After the events of The Phantom of the Opera, Cristine had decided to pick Raoul over Eric. But she soon realizes she has made the wrong choice and decides to correct her wrong before it's too late.
1. The Beginning

Phantom of the Opera Fanfiction

Eric and Christine

Chapter 1: Eric POV

After the events of Phantom of the Opera my heart fills with sadness as I watch my christine leave me, nothing hurts more than seeing her cling to her lover as they sail away in my boat. I stand there for what feels like an eternity as I stare into the empty room which once housed all that was dear to me. But nothing as dear as my Christine. I look down at the ring she gave me, one last gift, a goodbye, devoid of emotion. Rage, emptiness, loneliness. All nothing now. I'm still alone. Christine..

Cristine POV:

What am I doing? What do I feel? Oh god, is this what I even want? Yes the good and the bad, a simple choice. To leave the bad and side with the good, such a cliche choice. But did I make it because I wanted to or because it was the right thing to do? I weigh my feelings, my thoughts, as Raoul sails me away from the phantom. From Eric.

"You'll be safe soon Christine, safe from all this madness. And soon we can forget all this and put it behind us" he says.

Forget? How can I forget? Seems impossible. The feelings Eric brought me, the passion, happiness, contentment. What about the feelings Raoul brought me? Sure he was my childhood friend, someone I held dear to me but could I love him? Learn to accept the choice I made even though I didn't really know I was making it. I say nothing to Raoul and continue to think about what I feel about all this.

Soon we have reached Raoul's mansion he calls home, I don't remember how we got here, only that it was brief carriage ride as a frenzy of people flew past us to help save what was left of the opera house. I vaguely wonder what the damage will be.

Raoul leans over and kisses my forehead as he tries to carry me out of the carriage. I stop him, insisting I'm alright enough to walk. I look onto what will now be my new home and wonder what my home would look like if I had chosen the phantom, would it still be that dark damp cave? I doubt it. Enough Christine, you've made your bed and now you must lay in it. I walk inside and before Raoul can offer a grand tour I excuse myself and ask where I will be sleeping, feeling fatigued. "Your room will be close to mine in case you need me for any reason" he says. "Thank you Raoul, for everything, please show me" I sigh. He walks me down grand halls, corridors until we find my room. He shows me where his room is and then excuses himself to attend to the matters involving the damage of the opera house. I sit on my luxurious bed, void of emotion. I wonder what Eric must be feeling, I wonder what he is doing. What did I do?

Chapter 2: Eric POV

I made my grand escape from my tarnished home, if I could ever call that cold dark cave a home. Walking with no clear destination, I have found myself at the outskirts of town with nothing but some folds of money that I had saved up and the clothes on my back. My mask is itchy, I've been walking far too long and the sweat is starting to irritate my face but I mustn't take it off. Never. No.

I think about the house I had bought months before, when I had planned the events of Don Juan, perhaps I can go there. No. That house was for me and Christine, shes not with me. That house will only serve to make me feel worse. I must find another way.

People tend to stare, a man with a mask is not an easy hide. But they mind there manners enough to not say or do anything about it. I am grateful they have that common sense.

I must rest, I see a small tattered lodge, I think to myself that it will have to do. I quickly walk inside, how the authorities haven't found me yet I'll never know, they're looking for a man in a mask and I'm sure someone might tip them off. But I dont think of that, I have nothing left to lose.

"One room please" I grunt to the clerk behind the small table I assume they use as a desk. He seems caught off guard but nonchalant, maybe this part of town is so far off he might see all sorts of crooks all the time. He gives me my key, "the room upstairs, all the way down the hall, to the right" he murmurs. I find the room, a window, a bed, a small toilet room and some toiletries. It will have to do. I lay on the bed, not moving and decide that rest is best for now and then I will find what to do. A long night is ahead of me and I dream that night dreams of only Christine and what could have been.

Chapter 3: Christine POV

It's late and dark and quite. Such a large place with so little in it. I poke my head out of my room to see if Raoul is anywhere in sight. He is not, he must be at the opera house assessing his loss. I wonder what I'm doing. Maybe I should sleep on whatever decision I am about to make. But no, deep down inside I know this isn't what I want. Raoul will never compare to Eric. Never. I made a mistake and I must correct it now. I grab my cloak hanging from the bed frame and head outside. I ask a servant where I can find a horse. He seems to want to defy me but I quickly respond "I need my horse to go to the opera house and find Raoul, he needs me in this trying time." That seems to convince him enough and even though I feel awful for lying I know this is what I must do. He tells me where to go, and I make my way there all the while thinking that I've gone mad. But no, calmly and collecting my thoughts I find the barnyard deserted, everyone must be so concerned with the devastation to be anywhere other than the opera house. I find a white stallion and quickly gather a saddle to mount, my dress poses a problem but I push that aside as an annoying mishap. I ride, where? I dont know. But I must find him, I must find Eric. I am his.

I ride away from the opera house and soon I spot an elderly man outside of his shed, leaning over looking for something. I ask if he has seen a man with a mask, such an idiotic question but I have nothing else to ask. "You're looking for that madman?! You're crazy! Why? To turn him into the authorities? Why would such a pretty young lady like you want to get mixed up with all this chaos?" He exclaims.

"I.." I think of nothing to say.

"No, I haven't seen him or I wouldve taken him down myself!" He shouts at me with pride. I ride away saying nothing else. Confused, scared and possibly dazed I continue to ride.

Soon I find myself at the outskirts of town and I think to myself if I was Eric, where would I go? Nothing comes to mind. But I see this small lodge, insignificant, dormant. Perfect. I ride towards it. A rather young boy sits slouched at the table I imagine is their front desk. "Excuse me, have you possibly seen a man.. with a mask" I ask. His eyes open wide, "yes, hes here, are you with the lawmen? I dont want any trouble here."

"No" I insists, "I am his friend."

That seems enough of an excuse for him, not asking anything else as if pleased with the fact I am not the law, he gives me the spare key to the room in which Eric is staying. He tells me where it is and I head up the stairs, terrified..

Eric POV:

I sit up in bed, after a few hours of laying there falling in and out of sleep I decide to stay awake until exhaustion takes hold and renders me useless. I hear the softest of knocks at my door, it startles me. If it were policemen wouldn't they knock down the door? I stay quite. Another small knock, more present now.

"Go away" I boom in the most intimidating voice I can muster.

"Its me" I hear christine say, her voice strained from what I already know are tears streaming down her face. I stare at the door in absolute shock. What? Why is she hear? Surely this is some mistake, I'm dreaming, hallucinating, something!

"Eric please let me in" she says again in her small voice.

I stand. Walk the few steps between me and the small wooden door, the bed creaks and I stand before the frame dumbfounded. I open. She stands before me, I immediately notice her red button nose and her tear filled eyes. Such beauty even now, even like this. Gorgeous.

"What are you doing here?" I simply ask. "I made a mistake, there's nothing else I can say and no words that can tell you how sorry I am Eric. I am here for you, forgive me. Forgive me please and accept me now as I plead to be by your side." Her voice cracks, more tears fall down her rosy cheeks. I cannot fathom what is going on. "Is this some sort of joke?" I ask, rage starting to fill me.

"No! Please no. I want to be here, I want to be yours, please." She seems sincere. Can I fall for this? Can I trust her? After she left me for that insignificant boy. But seeing her here, hearing her say this makes me feel. Feel what? I dont know, but atleast I feel again.

I stand aside and gesture her to come in. She scoots into the small room and turns to face me. All of a sudden her body is flush against mine as she crushes her lips to mine. I feel the tears, I taste the sorrow. Taken aback i recoil. "I'm sorry Eric please I'm so sorry, forgive me please" imploring she presses herself against me once more. "Christine" I reach up to brush her tussled hair away from her face, sticking to her cheeks as tears try and keep the strands in place. "I cannot forgive that betrayal, but you're here with me now, so I will try." I lean down and crush her against me my hands wrapped around her small perfect waist, kissing her with all my might. I cannot begin to comprehend how this feels, her body against mine, how shes here, how she got here. All I know is that now that she is here, I will never lose her again.

She sighs and I take advantage to slip my tongue into her mouth. she let's out the faintest of moans, my head starts spinning and I decide this is something that I do not have the strength to stop.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing Christine?" I lean my forehead against her feeling her heat, no doubt from a fever she found in the cold and dark.

"Yes, undoubtedly, genuinely, truthfully, yes a thousand times over Eric. Please let me be by your side, take me wherever you go. I will be here, with you now and always." I open my eyes to find her brown eyes have locked onto mine. This damn mask has blocked partially my view of her from her displacing it slightly when she kissed me, but no matter. Her words breathe life back into my body and purpose back into my life. I feel my eyes tear as I look down at her. I kiss her again, lovingly. I think to myself how much I love this woman, and how I will cherish her for the rest of my days for as long as she stays.

I lavish kisses all over her cheeks, her mouth, down to her throat, she sighs and moans as I feel her thin feminine hands find their way into my thin black hair. As I feel her reach to try and pry the mask off I stop. "The mask was scratching me" she says, dazed from my affection.

"No" simple. No. I cannot let the curse that is my face ruin this moment with her.

"Eric.."

"No." My word is final. No questions. She says nothing else but lays her head on my chest, I wrap my arms around her and hold her for as long as I possibly can. Minutes feel like hours as we stand there in each others embrace.

"We should get some rest Christine" I tip her face up to meet her eyes and I can tell her eyelids are about to drop. She nods in agreement. I shuffle both of us toward the bed and ask her to get comfortable. "I will sleep on the floor" I say. "No, you will sleep with me." She says alert now as if I said I was leaving. I look at her about to defy but she pulls me in and kisses me again. Shes warm, so warm and soft. Perhaps this wont be so bad. She let's me go and turns around, scooping her long hair aside she asks me to unbutton her dress. Womens dresses, I'll never understand the need for such complexity.

I do as I'm told and as soon as the last button is unfastened I plant a firm kiss on her shoulder. She leans her head back and steps against me, she let's out a small pant and I know she wants more. Unable to resist i trail more kisses from her shoulder up to her ear. I hadn't noticed she had been holding the front of her dress as to not let it fall but as soon as she got more heated she lifted her hands to hold the back of my neck. The dress falls.

What I see is nothing short of a miracle. Round plump white as porcelain breasts are presented before me and before I can think I have reached my hands to cup both of them. Such warmth, such softness, such perfection. She leans into my hands and mewls softly, turning her head to face my ear she whispers, "I want you Eric."

Dazed, I let go. So much has happened in the short time since shes gotten here that I decide that it would be best to take small steps. She turns around and I quickly blow out the solitude candle I had sparked earlier, completely forgotten about it until now. No this cannot happen now, if it must i want it to be perfect.

"Whats wrong Eric?"

"Nothing my christine, I think we should get some rest" She reaches her hand outward and finds me, she doesnt argue. And I reach my hand to feel her forehead, remembering her fever. Yes it is still there and yes now isn't the time. Her dress is still hanging from her waist, she steps out of it with my help in the dark and I assist her in laying down onto the bed. I take off the garments I have on my back, slick with sweat from all the events of today. In nothing but my undergarment I realize that christine is completely naked except for her intimates as well. I awkwardly place myself at her side, she turns around to face me placing an arm across my chest and leisurely securing her luxurious leg around my waist. No I won't be going anywhere tonight.

"Goodnight christine" I whisper, but she is already sound asleep that fever not falling but I now not to worry, she is strong and will fight it off by morning. In what seems like years I drift into a sound peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric POV

I wake with a start. Forgetting the events of last night, everything comes back in a flash. The loneliness, the despicable feeling of dread. I remember my life is now over..

All of a sudden I feel a movement next to me. Where am I? Who's here? Panic spreads within me and then I hear the smallest of voices.

"...Eric?" Christine says.

Memories flood my vision, how could I forgotten she came back to me? I am not so surprised, it is within my nature to withhold the negative.

I turn, it's still pitch black. The middle of the night or at the very least, very early morning.

"Christine.." I whisper. I feel her move towards me, slowly she presses herself to me.

I realize that my body has reacted to her presence and I gently place my hand on her shoulder to halter her.

"Eric? What's wrong? I'm cold..hold me" she whispers.

"Christine I must be honest with you, I am overwhelmed with emotion and my body seems eager to resist temptation." I explain as clearly and as calmly as I can as I silently demand my body to steady itself.

"Oh.." is all she says. I feel ashamed and I turn my head down.

I assume she senses this and reaches her small hand under my chin to hold my head up to her, she plants a small loving kiss on my lips. Then I realize I am without mask, quickly I sit up and frantically search for it in the dark.

"Stop, it's dark. We both can't see, it doesn't matter" she makes a reasonable point. I say nothing and stop, laying myself down once more.

My body has disobeyed and is still raging. Her feminine hand reaches to touch my chest and I softly take it and kiss each finger delicately.

No this can not happen, I am unworthy. She will be the death of me. I can not let this happen! Stop!

"Christine please, how can I even begin to put in words the disgrace you'd feel after all this. I'm sure you'd be horrified, such a monster like me is unworthy."

Christine's POV

Such a sweet thing, I wonder to myself how I ever thought I could live without him.

"Eric. I love you and I want you to love me. Accept me now as rightfully yours." I plead.

"Christine? Out of curiosity, have you been laid before?" he asks his voice doubtful, searching for a truth he might not be ready to hear.

The question floors me and I briefly decide that I should lie. But no, honesty is key in gaining his full trust.

"Yes.." I whisper as silently as I can. "Once before I was laid... by force." His rage is immediate. Something in his entire being shifts and he seems not like the man I know but like a demon unleashed.

"Stop! Please, Eric! Please, it's something I would like to forget please. Don't do this I beg of you.." I plee.

"Who." Not a question, a statement. He demands an answer and commands it of me with his booming voice. My entire body trembles before him and I feel tears threaten to pour.

"Please don't make me say. Please don't make me remember..." I pause, my voice fracturing. He subsides when hearing the emotion in my voice. He lays there stiff and silent.

"Have you?" I ask.

"No. Of course not. Now woman in any state of mind would lay with me and of course I would never impose myself onto anyone. I am a monster but that would be an act of such revoltion that even I could not force" he says.

I understand. We lay in the dark for a few hours speaking, conversing of medial things such as likes and dislikes. I love this, I love him and I feel myself resolving the fact that I may have broke Raoul's heart but it was a necessary and worthy decision.

Raoul's POV

That rat bastard! How dare he lay a finger on her! Breathe the same air as her! I will find him. I will rescue her once more, my poor Christine. She must be devastated, counting the minutes, no, the seconds until she sees me once more. I'm coming for you Christine, you are mine. I will make sure that I settle this plague of a man, rid the world of him once and for all.

Dashing to the stable, I find my horse and begin my search. I know when the time comes I will need help detaining the creature. I will make sure to placate him before I send for a servant to help me, I must not let the lawmen take him before I do. They can take care of the funeral at their own expense once they find his ruins.

I take off not knowing where to, but with a simple goal in mind, take back what is rightfully mine.

I ride into a small tavern to here local gossip, perhaps someone has spotted him. What I hypothesized has come true as I sit at the small, dirty bar and overhear two lowly men talk of a boy who saw the masked man and was foolish enough to rent him a room. The other man asks where and I overhear the lodging he's residing at for now. I must act quickly, without a word I bolt out of this horrid, depraved pub.

I'm on my way Christine.


End file.
